Transcript:Smoke of Gunpowder, Hail of Bullets
Batou: So, they haven't found that one yet, huh? Well, guess I'll wait until nightfall. C: Smoke of Gunpowder, Hail of Bullets; BARRAGE Ministry of Justice Official: Greetings. Such a real honor that you've remembered the existence of the Ministry of Justice. This little incident turned into quite a disaster. I feel for you, I truly do. Aramaki: I don't have much time. Let's make this quick, shall we? Technically, I disbanded Section 9, but obviously my men are still at large. It's them that I'm concerned about and want to protect, not the good name of Section 9. Can you use this to persuade the investigation committee? Official: Hm. Even if I could manage to persuade them, I hold little or no hope of winning over the Prime Minister. At least until after the Lower House elections have been held. He'll support Yakushima for now, and win, and push for a new Secretary General. They'll give the media a big scoop, and satisfy the public by giving them the illusion of social justice. That's doubtless how the Prime Minister wants to play it out. Aramaki: What can I offer in exchange for my men? Official: Hm. Listen, there's no need for you to go down with Section 9. You're still free, you can always bring back your organization. Aramaki: If I let this pass, I'll never have the opportunity to gather up members of their caliber again. They're Section 9, and without them, it's impossible to rebuild it. Pull over here. Official: Yakushima is a powerful man, you know. And undoubtedly the prosecutors see his arrest as a dream come true. But ultimately, people like him serve the good of the state. What do you want to do with this? Take it with you? Aramaki: No. I'll leave it with you. Official: Have you considered humbly reapproaching them and asking more politely? Aramaki: I've learned from experience that asking politely never works unless you have the upper hand. Don't you think? Official: You're correct, naturally. It's nothing personal, all right? Tachikoma: Aagh, that report about Section 9 has me worried... Old Man: The battle is going badly. Tachikoma: Hm? Tachikoma: I know. It sure is, mister. The battle's going badly. You know the building that blew up last night? That's where I used to live. The place was my home. It's pretty nice here, I can't complain, and I like all you old folks, you're okay, but there's someone that I really wanna go help. Hm? Old Man: The battle is going badly. Tachikoma: Uh?? Mister, is that what I think it is? Mister, I... Thanks! I'm gonna go now! Saito: Ah...! Mm... Computer: Analyzing reader code. Time to convert data to seeds and complete dispersal: sixteen minutes. Ishikawa: That's good. Soldier: Stay calm. Listen, and follow our instructions. Vacate the premises at once. Soldier: Captain, we've evacuated all the civilians from the building. Colonel: Right, then. Get to work on seizing the evidence. Soldier: Yes, sir. Ishikawa: Good. Sorry about this. Colonel: What happened!? Verify the situation! Ishikawa: Payback's a bitch. Ishikawa: Uh? Colonel: You're Ishikawa. Colonel: Take a detail and see to the wounded. After that, reform your units with whoever's left and pull out of here. We're not gonna salvage anything from in there now. Ishikawa: Gee, too bad. Colonel: You'll be held accountable for the deaths of my men. Son of a bitch, I'll make you wish you had died back there. Soldier: Captain, it looks like we've caught something in the net we put up around the safe house. Colonel: The female commander? Soldier: No, sir. The big guy with the prosthetic eyes. Colonel: Send over the powered exoskeletons we kept. Soldier: Roger. Tachikoma: Oh, Batou, you left some natural oil out for us. How thoughtful. Tachi-Yellow: Hey there! Tachikoma: Huh? What are you guys doing here? Tachi-Yellow: Once a problem child, always a problem child, know what I'm saying? Tachi-Sliver: This means each of us had the same guts even though we were independent of each other. One thing we all share in common is the desire to help Mr. Batou. Tachi-Yellow: Right. Besides, it's impossible for you to load that howitzer shell you're holding by yourself, isn't it? Tachikoma: Yeah. But are we the only Tachikomas who came here? Tachi-Sliver: Out of the all of us that were sent back to the lab, I'm the only one who survived. They just left me lying around, hooked up to equipment for final testing like some specimen. So I ripped out the cords and ran away. Tachi-Yellow: I couldn't stop wondering what was going on while I was doing high-altitude work at a construction site. How 'bout you? Tachikoma: I'd say I was pretty much the same, but what happened to the rest who went to the lab? Tachi-Yellow: Yeah. Tachi-Sliver: They were completely dismantled. Hey, do you remember that one who was constantly reading books? Well, when we got to the lab, the first thing the techs did was take apart his brain. It kinda seemed like that Tachikoma liked it, though. Tachikoma: Oh, I see. Then, they were lucky enough to experience death. Batou: That's my Major. She doesn't miss a trick. Batou: Ah! Soldier: Don't do it! Drop your weapon! Batou: Yeah, okay. I give up. Soldier: Aaagh!! Batou: Scored. I knew the Major'd have a stash around here. Pilot: Finally done putting up a fight? Ah...Damn, I killed him. Batou: What's wrong? Right, I forgot. I look dead to you, don't I? Don't believe it. Pilot: Ah!? Batou: I'm sorry, but I had to hack your eyes, pal. Batou: You're kidding. There's more? Batou: Gwaah! Mmm...! Pilot: You didn't have to go and kill my partner. You're not coming back alive! Your corpse will do. But before that... I wanna give you this for my buddies you killed! And that was for my dead partner! Pilot: What the...!? Tachi-Sliver: Now's our chance! Get Mr. Batou out of here! Tachi-Yellow: Right! Pilot: The think-tanks! Tachi-Sliver: Ah! Aaah!! ...Oh... Tachi-Yellow: I'll go in first! Tachikoma: Mr. Batou, I'm sorry I was late. It took us a while to tap into their comm signals. Don't worry. We'll take that guy, you can count on me. Wait right here until we get back, okay? Pilot: Son of a...! Where in the hell were they? Tachikoma: I got a plan. Think you can pin him down with your wires? Tachi-Yellow: I'll give it a shot! Pilot: What are they trying to do? I get it. Tachi-Yellow: Why you, stinking! Ah! Uh-oh. Ah, ah, aah! Tachikoma: Easy does it, don't rush this... I only have one shot. Ah! Tachi-Yellow: Shoot! Now! Tachikoma: Right! Eat this! Batou: Uhh... Tachikoma: You're kidding... Tachi-Yellow: It's a dud...? Batou: I'm still alive...? Tachikoma: Ahh! Aaah, aaaagh! Oh God... we're weak and powerless... my fellow Tachikomas and I... Motoko: That's not true. What you and the others have gained makes you far from powerless. Tachikoma: Huh...? Tachi-Yellow: That voice... This is the last I've got. Aaaaah! Now! Tachikoma: Right! Mr. Batou!... Good bye, Mr. Batou... Soldier: Huh!? We've lost contact with Unit 2. I know that it's hard to imagine, sir, but do you suppose both units were destroyed? Colonel: Don't think. Just fly. Get there at top speed. Batou: What were they doing here? KodoMotoko: The only thing they could think about was saving you, so they escaped from the lab. Batou: Hm? Major? Is that you? KodoMotoko: I was the one who made the call that they were useless as weapons because their AI had evolved too quickly. But the entire time that they were busy pursuing the accumulation of data and synchronizing with each other again and again, they were also acquiring individuality, I never knew, not an inkling. They even became capable of self-sacrifice. If only I'd realized that sooner instead of now when it's all too late, because maybe then I could have found out whether or not what Tachikomas had acquired were Ghosts. Batou: Ghosts... KodoMotoko: Well, if they hadn't shown up here, then, you would be dead right now. Let's move it! Batou: Nice view of Section 9. You could pick anywhere in the world to live but here's where you choose a safe house. Hey. Hm? Motoko: This body's always suited me. No other will do. Batou: That was a remote puppet the whole time. Motoko: Uh-huh. Batou: By the way, I have something yours that almost didn't make it here. Motoko: I knew it. Batou: No matter how many prosthetic bodies you went through, this was the one thing that was always ticking away, keeping the same time as you. Nowadays that's far too fleeting, people entrust their memories to external devices because they want to set down solid physical proof that can distinguish them as unique individuals. That watch is all you have, though, isn't it? Your only external mnemonic device that identifies the person who you've been up to this minute. Motoko: Those are pretty serious words. Where'd you get them from? I'd like to know. A watch and weight training gear. Both of us have clung to useless scraps of memory, haven't we? In all probability, you and I are the only members of Section 9 who haven't been arrested or killed yet. Let's make sure that we both stay alive, at least long enough to leave behind a record of what we tried to accomplish. Batou: Yeah, I'm not about to die without completing my mission. Colonel: Primary sniping target is Motoko Kusanagi. The committee has issued an order for her termination. We've only got one shot at this. Take her when she's climbing aboard. Batou: Uh! Motoko! Motoko: ... Batou: Motoko! No! Motoko! Ahh! Damn it! Soldier: No vitals detected. Target destruction confirmed. Batou: You, dirty, sons of...! MOTOKOOOOO!!! Category:Transcripts